


Untitled Raphael/Meliorn ficlet

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Raphael walks into a coffee shop thinking he will see his friend Isabelle behin the counter but instead he meet one of the most gorgeous man he's ever seen.





	Untitled Raphael/Meliorn ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a tumblr prompt and someone telling I didn't say to not send "crack ship" and at first I honestly thought I could never write it but surprisingly it was easy to write and I had fun so, I hope you enjoy it. ♥

Raphael entered the coffee shop and walked to the counter to order his usual black coffee to go, like he did every morning before work. The coffee shop was usually busy at this time in the mornig but today, it's almost empty and no one was behind the counter.  
  
"Hello?", called Raphael tentatively,  "Izzy?"  
  
A man appeared in the doorway separating the back from the counter.  
  
"Izzy's not here today," said the man, Meliorn read his name tag, "can I help you?", he asked, smiling at Raphael.  
  
For a moment Raphael couldn't talk. All he could do was looking at Meliorn. He was probably one of the most beautiful man Raphael had ever seen. His long hair was falling on his shoulders and the side was shaved. He also had a tattoo of what seemed to be a leaf on his cheekbone. Meliorn was not the type of person that usually caught his eyes but there was something mysterious radiating from Meliorn that made Raphael want to stare at him forever and to know everything about him.  
  
"Can I help you?", asked Meliorn again, startling Raphael.  
  
He hoped Meliorn hadn't noticed him staring but the smirk on the other man's face told Raphael that yes, he had noticed.  
  
Raphael regained his senses and ordered his usual tall black coffee before heading to work. It's only when he arrived at work and put his cup on his desk that he noticed something was scribbled on the bottom of his cup.  
  
555-756-7021 I hope you call. Meliorn  
  
Raphael worked with a smile on his face all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
